Systems often include electrical components that are operational when they receive power, e.g., in an active power mode, and are not-operational when the power supply is removed or cut-off. Many of these systems, to help reduce power consumption, implement one or more low power operational modes, such as a standby mode, a sleep mode, and/or a hibernate mode. When in a low power mode, the system can reduce or eliminate static and/or dynamic current leakage by electrical components of the system, but also have the ability to “wake-up” to an active mode in an ordered manner within a specified amount of time. Most of these systems include a finite state machine or other fixed-function circuitry to control the transition of the electrical components within the system between the power modes.